mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD Tokyo |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Koichi Hayashida |producer = Yoshiaki Koizumi Takashi Tezuka |designer = Kenta Motokura |programmer = |artist = Daisuke Watanabe |writer = |composer = Mahito Yokota Ryo Nagamatsu Koji Kondo |engine = Super Mario Galaxy |format = |release = Wii NAMay 23, 2010 JPMay 27, 2010 EUJune 11, 2010 ASJuly 1, 2010 |genre = Platform |mode = Single player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Wii Wii U (Virtual Console) |media = |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario Galaxy 2 ( ) is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii. It was first announced at E3 2009 and is the sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. It was released in North America on May 23, 2010; in Japan on May 27, 2010; in Europe on June 11, 2010; and in Australia on July 1, 2010. It is the fourth original 3D platformer in the ''Super Mario'' series, after Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario Galaxy. The story follows Mario as he pursues the Koopa King, Bowser, into outer space, where he has imprisoned Princess Peach and taken control of the universe using Power Stars. Mario must travel across various galaxies to recover the Power Stars in order to travel to the center of the universe and rescue the princess. The game was originally planned as an updated version of Super Mario Galaxy with some modifications and a projected development time of a year; this version would have been called Super Mario Galaxy more. It was later decided that the game was to be developed as a fleshed-out sequel when the development staff continued to build upon the game with dozens of new ideas, and so development time expanded to two and a half years. Among the additions are dynamic environments, new power-ups, and, most notably, the ability to ride Yoshi. Upon its release, Super Mario Galaxy 2 was met with as much widespread critical acclaim as its predecessor, and is regarded by many to be one of the greatest video games of all time, as well as one of the highest rated video games on the aggregation sites Metacritic and GameRankings. It is one of the best-selling games on the Wii with 6.72 million copies sold worldwide. In 2015, it became the first disc-based Wii game to get a re-release on the Wii U eShop. In the Super Smash Flash series Stages In Super Smash Flash 2, the stage Galaxy Tours is based on the variety of galaxies that Mario explores in this game and the original Super Mario Galaxy. Although the galaxies themselves all come from the first game, the main form of the stage, Starship Mario, originates as the main hub of the same name from this game, which is used by Mario to travel to each galaxy. Like in this game, the stage features several Lumas floating around as background characters, including Lubba, who pilots the ship. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo